


Something More

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental First Date, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: I've never written this pairing before but I wanted to write a cute little drabble about Tali and Shep flirting for Spec Recs





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



Tali stood outside Shepard's door for a moment wondering whether or not she should knock. For all the time that she knew Shepard, she had never visited her private quarters. She didn't even know if Shepard would hear her knocking over the sound of the music that was somehow audible through the thick metal doors.

  
I wonder if the sound of constant gunshots have destroyed her hearing...she pondered. There was no way that someone with functional ears would be able to stand music at that level for any sustained duration.

  
"Hey EDI, can you let Shepard know I'm here to see her?" she finally asked.

  
EDI agreed and a few moments later Tali heard Shepard shut off the music and open the door.

  
"What's going on Tali? Come on in!" she greeted her warmly. Shepard offered her a drink once they were inside. "Don't worry, it's dextro." she reassured her.

  
Tali gladly accepted and they plopped down on the couch together. Tali took a few sips before explaining to Shepard why she was there in the first place. She took a deep breath and began, "I just wanted...to say thank you. For everything. What you did for me, for my father, back there at the trial...I've never had someone do something like that. I know I already thanked you but I guess I just wanted to ask you why you did it. Why do you always go out of your way to help me? I feel like I'm being a burden sometimes."

  
Shepard took Tali's hands into her own. "Tali, you are never a burden to me and you never have been. I promise you that." She gave Tali's hands a quick squeeze and slid closer to her. "You're important to me. You were part of my original crew, we took down Saren together. You did chose to stay with me during your pilgrimage. We've been a team since the very beginning and you've been a loyal to me. The least I could do is be there for you and your family. Besides, I like you."

  
Tali blushed but Shepard couldn't tell through her mask. She had grown close to Shepard and to hear her speak so fondly of her made her heart race. She tried not to read too much into it though. Shepard had a tendency to be free with her affections and she didn't want to assume anything.

  
"Thank you, Shepard. I hope you know how much that means to me." Shepard rested her head against Tali's shoulder and they sat together for a few minutes without saying a word. After all they'd been through it was just nice to share a moment with each other that had nothing to do with fighting Collectors or Reapers. To share a moment of peaceful closeness seemed like a rare indulgence.

  
Tali still had one more thing she needed to bring up though. "You know Shepard...I could hear your music through the door. And that's a thick metal door. You might want to get your hearing checked out because I'm pretty sure you managed to alert the Collectors to our location."

  
"What?" Shepard asked.

  
"I said, I could hear your music--"

  
"I know. I'm just messing with you." Shepard teased. "But yeah I don't think that assault rifle I'm always using has been kind to my ears. You do know sound can't travel through a vacuum though, right Tali."

  
"Not usually but I'm pretty sure you managed to do it anyway. You've already come back from the dead, who knows what else the infamous Commander Shepard is capable of!" Tali chided her.

  
"Is the infamous Commander Shepard capable of pouring her favorite crew-mate another drink?" She asked flirtatiously.

  
"Favorite crew-mate? How did that happen?" Tali was blushing harder than before. She had never been so grateful to have her face obscured. Between their physical closeness and Shepard showering her with compliments it was getting harder to deny her crush.

  
"You're cute, Tali." Shepard answered simply as she refilled Tali's glass. She let her fingers intertwine with Tali's and leaned against her once again.

  
"I should really come visit you more often, Shepard." Her tone was more sensual than before. She had always harbored feelings for the commander but she never gave her any reason to believe it was reciprocated until now.

  
"You really should." Shepard said encouraging her before planting a peck on the side of Tali's mask.

  
Shepard was never the type to play coy, and she could tell from the way Tali reacted that her affections were well received. Tali was glad that Shepard was so forward because she never would have had the guts to make the first move. Now that they were cuddled up on the couch together, she felt at ease with Shepard. Tali reached out to stroke Shepard's hair and asked "So you won't mind if I stay for a while...maybe we can watch a movie?"

  
"That sounds perfect." Shepard replied and they settled in together.


End file.
